Dama de alquiler
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Seeley hereda de su padre un club nocturno en Las Vega en donde conoce a la bailarina más conocida del pais, de la cuál siente una gran atración por ella, pero qué hara cuándo se entere qué no solo es bailarina sino tambien prostituta.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

Capitulo 1 El viaje al nuevo destino.

Pensamos qué al morir nuestros padres nos heredaran dinero, casa, joyas, etc, pero nunca pensamos qué nos dejaran un club norturno. Ese fue el caso de Seeley Booth su padres al morir le dejó El Bunny Club este lugar se encuentra en Las Vegas es muy famoso en ese estado dónde se encuentran las mejores prostítutas. Seeley llevaba muchos año qué no veía a su padre así que desconocía qué su padres era dueño de un negocio así fue su abuelo qué le dío la noticia de la muerte de su padre y qué le había dejado una herencia pero tenía qué viajar a Las Vega para la lectura del textamento. Al saber la noticia Seeley se quedó cayado solo oyó a su abuelo se levanto y se fué a su apartamento. Había sido una semana dificíl primero lo despiden de su trabajo por culpa del juego Seeley todo lo qué hacía era jugar y gastar todo su dinero pasaba los dias y no se presentaba a trabajar y cuándo se presentaba su rendimiento era pésimo. Hace unos meses su esposa Rebecca no soportó más su vicio al juego y qué estuviera siempre borracho, ella no quería qué su hijo Parker creciera con un padre alcholico por eso tomo la desición de irse a Inglaterra a vivir. El día qué su esposa y hijo se fueron él no se dió ni cuenta ya qué estaba tan borracho qué no sintió su partida. Después de eso solo vivia para jugar y beber si no fuera por su abuelo Pops sabrá Dios dónde estuviera. Al llegar a su apartamento fue a su cuarto y sacó debajo de su cama una pequeña caja qué él tenía desde qué era niño y sacó una foto donde aparecia él y su papá cuándo fueron a un partido de football, no pudó detener sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas solo pensaba por qué su padre no pudo seguir siendo ese hombre amoroso y buen padre qué fué ese día con él. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido al oír qué tocaban la puerta.

-¡Estás bien Seeley!

-¡Sí!-dice Seeley mientrás seca sus lágrimas.

-Me quede muy preocupado por tí cuándo te fuiste.

-Perdona abuelo...es qué...quería estar solo-dice Seeley mientrás se pone de pie.

-Seeley...yo...quiero decirte algo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué es lo qué me tiene qué decir?-dice Seeley confundido.

-Te acuerdas cuándo tenias ocho años y tu padre te estaba dando una paliza.

-Sí...me acuerdo si no hubiera sido por tí me hubiera matado.

-Lo sé...por eso ese día le dije qué se fuera y qué nunca volviera qué no merecía ser el padres ni de tí ni de Jared-dice su abuelo con tristeza.

-¿Por eso nunca volvio?

-Sí... me fui lejos contigo y tu hermano para qué no los encontrara estaba tan molesto...no podía creer lo qué tu padre les hacía, no merecia ser su padres.

-Abuelo te agradesco lo qué hiciste por mí y mi hermano, mi papá nunca iba a cambiar.

-Te equivocas...tu padres...cambio.

-¿Comó qué cambio?

-El dejó de tomar hace quince año...el conoció a una mujer qué lo ayudó a dejar todos esos demonios qué lo atormentaban.

-¡Hizó una nueva familia!

-Sí te refieres si tuvo más hijo...no.

-¿Comó sabes eso abuelo?-dice Seeley sorprendido.

-Seeley...yo...ví a tu padre hace un mes,su esposa me llamó cuándo tu padre el dió primer ataque al corazón.

-¿Qué?...pero por que no me dijiste.

-Cuándo me llamó la esposa de tu papá y me dijo qué estaba muy mal me sentir morrir y lo unicó qué quería era estar al lado de mi hijo sentía tanta culpa por haberlo separado de tí y de tu hermano quería pedirle perdón, pero cuándo llegue para mí sorpresa fue él quién me pidió perdón y me agradeció haberlo alejado de ustedes ya qué él sabía qué sí seguía a su lado le podría haberle echo daño a tí o a tu hermano, parece qué me estaba esperando tan pronto me dijo esas palabras sufrió su segundo ataque de corazón y quedó en coma hasta ayer qué murió no te dije nada, no quería qué recordaras a tu padre de esa manera se qué tu le tienes mucho rencor por todo lo qué te hizo perdoname por no habertelo dicho-dice Pops con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No tengo nada qué perdonarte abuelo yo se qué lo hiciste para protegernos y tu siempre seras...mi...PAPÁ-dice Seeley abrazando a su abuelo.

Después de esa conversación pasaron varios dias, Pops estuvo convenciendo a Seeley qué aceptara ir a la lectura de textamento pero él no quería ir tanto estuvo insistindo su abuelo hasta qué lo convenció en ir a Las Vegas era un viaje bastante largo tenía qué cruzar de un lado a otro del país. Seeley ni su abuelo tenian ni la menor idea qué le había dejado comó herencia, Seeley no estaba muy convencido de la idea de ir a Las Vegas pero lo hacía por su abuelo solo iría averiguar lo qué le había dejado su padre y regresaría de inmediato no quería estar cerca de la nueva familia de su padre. No tan solo los Booth estaban preocupados por la situación si no también la esposa de su papá no quería perder lo unicó qué le quedaba del hombre qué amo por quince año. Cam se encontraba en la oficina de su esposo observando varias fotos qué se encontraban en el escritorio principalmente la foto de su boda, mientrás la miraba no dejaba de llorar pero su momento de nostalgia fue interrumpido por su hijo Jack no era su hijo biologíco pero lo amaba, ella y su esposo lo adoptaron hace quince año, Jack era un niño huerfano qué un día llegó a las puertas del club buscando comida llevaba cinco dias sin comer cuándo Cam lo vió quedo enamorada de aquel niño, ella no sabe por qué ese niño le robó el corazón tal vez era ese instinto maternal qué le pedia a gritos un hijo ya qué hace tres dias atrás el medico le había dicho qué no podía tener hijos ya qué su vientre era muy pequeño para tener un bebé eso la debasto lo más qué quería era un hijo con el hombre qué amaba pero ese pequeño fué un regalo de Dios por todo sus ruegos de tener un hijo, su esposo tuvo la idea de adoptarlo ya qué no podía ver a su mujer sufriendo.

-¡Mamá estas ahí!

-¡Sí estoy aquí hijo!

-Estabamos preocupados por tí.

-Angela qué haces aquí el doctor te dijo qué tenias qué descansar por tu estado.

-Cam...yo y Robert estamos bien, tu eres la qué me preocupas.

-En serio qué le pondrán ese nombre al bebé-dice Cam con la voz entre cortada.

-¡Claro qué sí mamá!...mi hijo se llamara comó mi padre quiero qué su recuerdo quede vivo-dice Jack mientrás se acerca a su madre.

-Por lo menos quedara algo vivio del él-dice Cam con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cam qué haz sabido del hijo de Robert-dice Angela preocupada.

-Hablé con el padre de Robert y me dijo qué Seeley ya salió para Las Vegas y no piensa quedarse.

-Eso quiere decir qué puede vender su parte del club y Hannan se quedara con todo.

-Sí Hannan se entera qué el hijo de Robert no le interesa el club va querer comprar su parte y vamos a estar perdidos-dice Cam tocando su pelo en forma de preocupación.

-¡Cam no podemos dejar qué la bruja de Hannan se quede con el club!

-¿Comó Angela?...si Seeley odia a su padre no va querer quedarse con el club...no va a querer quedarse con algo qué le acuerde a Robert.

-Pues entonce tendremos qué hacer qué se quede...comó sea-dice Jack mirando muy seriamente a su madre y esposa.

Mientrás en Las Vega planiaban comó hacer qué Seeley se quedara con el club él se debatía entre tomar el vuelo qué saldría en diez minutos a su nuevo destino o volver a su casa y seguir con su vida miserable y sin sentido qué llevaba, se puso a pensar en los pro y los contra de cambiar de vida pero él sabía qué solo un milagro cambiaria el mundo dónde se había metido, sus pensamientos seguían girando por su cabeza cuándo una voz dulce y angelical lo hizo volver a la realidad al levantar su mirada observó aquella hermosa mujer qué radiaba una luz especial era un conjunto de detalles qué la hacían especial tenía un cabello largo qué pasaban sus hombro color marrón unos ojor color azules imposible de no mirar por qué resaltaban con aquel atuendo qué llevaba puesto una camisa color azul claro y comó no notar eso dos atributos qué sobre salían de eso tres botones sin abrochar de su camisa y esas cuervas muy bien formadas facíl de agarrar y esa falda qué le llegaban hasta más arriba de la rodillas qué dejaban ver esas hermosas piernas fué entonce qué reaccionó cuándo aquella mujer empezó hacerle movimientos con sus manos para hacerlo reacionar.

-¡Hola!...estas bien.

-¡Sí!...disculpas me decias algo.

-Te preguntaba si este es el vuelo qué sale a Las Vegas.

-¡Sí!...saldrá en unos minutos.

-Gracias...pense qué perderia el vuelo-dice la hermosa mujer mientrá se sentaba al lado de Seeley.

-Mi nombre es Seeley-dice él mientras le da la mano.

-Mucho gusto-dice ella dandole una media sonrisa y su mano.

-¡No me diras tu nombre!

-¡No!...yo no sé quién eres...y si eres un sicopata.

-Yo un sicopata...JAJAJA...tengo cara de sicopata.

-Bueno los sicopatas tienen cara de gente normales.

-Parece qué haz tenido mala experiencia con sicopatas.

-En mi trabajo e tenido muchos hombres así.

-Así... ¿En qué trabajas?...no me digas qué eres policía.

-No pienso darte más información de mí...no quiero hablar más contigo.

-Creo qué tendrás un problema respecto a eso.

-No sé por qué-dice ella sarcasticamente.

-Tu boleto de avión dice qué te vas a sentar en el asiento 13-A y mi asiento es 13-B.

-Y...comó tu sabes eso-dice ella asustada.

-Por qué tienes tu boleto de avión en tu mano.

-Sí claro-dice ella un poco avergonzada.

-Mira no soy un sicopata y tampoco quiero hacerte daño.

-Perdoname...tenido tantos problemas con hombres sicopata ya creo qué todos son así.

-Vamos hacer algo ya qué estaremos cuatro horas sentados junto tratemos de llevarnos bien yo no te preguntare nada de tu vida privada solo hablaremos de lo qué tu quieras.

-No hay problema...solo lo qué yo quiera.

-Lo qué tu quieras.

-De acuerdo-dice ella dandole una hermosa sonrisa.

**Espero sus comentarios y sus review para qué motiven a continuar, Dayanara esta historia te la dedicó a ti amiga querida. Bye .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

Capitulo 2 Quedate conmigo.

Seeley desde qué era joven tuvo mucha suertes con las mujeres, cuándo estaba en la secundaria todas las chicas querian una noche de mucho sexo con él, pero él no se acostaba con cualquiera siempre las conocía y si él sabía qué no había conección entre los dos jamás se la llevaría a la cama era muy selectivo con sus mujeres. La mujer qué hace unas horas conoció en el aeropuerto él sabía qué había una conección desde el momento qué la miró a los ojos, por eso trato de todas las formas de ganar su confianza fueron cuatro horas qué lo unicó qué se dedicó fue hacerla reír con sus chistes y ocurrencias y eso ella le encantaba y él lo sabía. Al llegar a Las Vegas él quería seguir al lado de ella por eso la invitó a tomar una copa en el hotel donde él se quedaría al principio ella se negó a ir se le haría tarde pero él la convencio, qué mujer se resiste a la sonrisa encantadora de Seeley Booth. Aunque ella no quería admitir también le agradaba es hombre era amable tierno y muy caballeroso, para ella eso era muy extraño ya qué los hombres con los cuáles trataba siempre la trataban comó un objeto, un pedazo de carne qué la tenían qué poseer. Su belleza era su peor y mejor arma para estar con un hombre, nunca a conocido el amor ni tan si quiera sabe lo qué es amar a un hombre toda su vida a colocado una barrera en su corazón para no ser lastimada ya qué su trabajo no es permitido enamorarse por qué si lo haces sera su sentencia de muerte. Lo qué pasó anoche con ese hombre qué conoció unas horas antes fué extraordinario no había sentido todas esas emociones se sintió mujer no sabe si fué qué tuvo sexo por placer no por qué le estaban pagando, si pagando...Temperance era la prostituta más famosa de todas Las Vegas.

El padre de Seeley la conoció cuándo ella tenía quince año ella se había escapado de su último hogar ya qué no soportaba los abusos de sus padres adoptivos preferia dormir en la calle qué seguir con ellos, ese día vagando por las calles ella llegó al basurero del club buscando algo de comida cuándo fue sorprendida por Robert, ella buscaba en la basura para ver si encontraba comida al verla él le preguntó qué hacía y ella se asusto y cuándo quizó correr él la detuvo ella empezó a gritar pensando qué le haría daño pero él empezó a hablarle con tranquilidad y dulzura hasta qué la hizó tranqulizar,él le dijo qué no le haría daño la dejó pasar hasta la cocina del club y le ofreció un plato de comida lo hizó a escontida de su mujer ya qué si se daba cuenta la echaría a patadas para esa epocá Hannan era su mujer era mala, egoísta y envidiosa lo peor que era muy celosa. Apesar de su corta edad era una niña muy hermosa desde el primer momento qué Robert la vió sintío algo especial por ella, empezó a ganar su confianza dandole comida todas las tarde luego le ofreció una pequeña cama y dónde bañarse aunque fuera solo por las noche así estuvo por un tiempo hasta qué Hannan se dió cuenta, pero ella creía qué Temperance era su nueva amante, un día espero qué ella llegara y la sorprendio en el pequeño cuarto al entrar comenzó a gritarle y golperarle. Robert escuchó los gritos al llegar fué dónde Hannan y la aguanto para qué no la siguiera golpiando al ver todo eso Robert se acordó cuándo él le hacía eso a sus hijos ya qué para esa epocá Seeley tendría la misma edad qué Temperance así qué decidió botar a Hannan del lugar y de su vida al irse aquella horrible mujer la pobre niña se encontra llorando y muy asustada fué entonce qué Robert la abrazó y le juró qué la protegería comó si fuera su padre y qué nadie la volvería a lastimar.

Luego de una noche del mejor sexo los dos amantes se encontraban abrazados debajo de las sabanas blancas ella con su cabeza encima de su pecho y él con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, estuvieron así por un rato riendo de cada tonteria qué decía uno del otro solo lo hacían para qué el momento de separarse no llegara pero el momento había llegado fue ella qué decidió qué tenía qué irse aunque fue la primera de dar el paso era la qué menos quería irse de ese lugar.

-Me tengo qué ir ya-dice ella con cara de tristeza.

-Por favor no te vayas quedate un rato mas...sí-dice el haciendo cucharitas comó niño pequeño.

-Un rato más...creo qué estado mucho más tiempo de lo qué esperaba.

-Sí te quedas te prometo qué no te vas a repentir.

-Lo sé por eso me qué anoche-dice ella mordiendose los labios.

-Se puede saber lo más qué te gusto-dice él dandole un beso.

-¡TODO!-dice ella repondiendole el beso.

-No te vayas...por favor.

-No puedo...me tengo qué ir...ya tienen qué estar preocupados por mí.

-Tus amigas...no.

-Tenía qué llegar anoche y no lo hice.

-Creo qué no podré convenserte...pero te volveré a ver.

-Te dije qué seria una noche solamente-dice ella mientrá se levanta de la cama y empieza a buscar su ropa.

-Está bien...pero por lo menos me diras tú nombre.

-¡No!-dice ella mientra sale hacia el baño para vestirse.

-¡Eso no justo!-dice él al mismo tiempo se sentaba en la cama.

Esa mañana no fué fácil para Cam tuvo qué soportar a Hannan y oirla reclamarle por qué Temperance todavía no había llegado ya qué ella tenía qué regresar la noche antes. Hannan era una de las dueñas del club ya qué cuándo se divorcio de Robert Booth le dejó parte del negocio pero no fue hasta qué Robert enfermó qué decidió reclamar su parte del club. Cam no entendia por qué Hannan estaba tan interresada en el regreso de Temperance y por qué ella estaba devuelta en Las Vegas cuándo hace mucho tiempo Robert la envió a Washington para qué terminara sus estudió. Durante muchos años Cam no entendia cuál era el misterio qué rodeaba la niñez de Temperance Robert nunca quería hablar de ese tema y mucho menos Temperance pero ella sabía qué Hannan sabía algo ya qué ella siempre hablaba en claves cuándo Temperance se encontraba junto a ella esto haciendo qué Temperance se pusiera nerviosa y ansiosa por eso Cam se había jurado qué averiguaría lo qué estaba pasando, apesar qué cuándo ella conoció a Temperance tenía dieciseies años y no tuvo mucho tiempo viviendo con ella la quería comó una hija y si Hannan le hacia algo la mataría con sus propias manos.

Después qué Temperance salió del baño Seeley la espero con taza de café y le ofreció prepararle el desayuno ella sabía qué era una última extrategia de él para retenerla un rató más pero comó quiera se quedó, él se esmero en hacerle el mejor desayuno de su vida, pero ella calló en su trampa luego de desayunar ella decidío lavar los plato comó agradecimiento pero fué allí qué Seeley la tomó por la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello y susurarle cosas al oido esto haciendo qué su piel se erizara ella trató de salir de sus brazos pero ya era tarde, ella no sabía qué poder tenía en ella qué solo con un roce la desarmaba fué entonce qué empezó su infierno. Cuando vino a ver estaba desnuda en la mesa del comerdor sintiendo el primer orgasmo qué la desgaraba de placer ese hombre era todo un Dios del sexo eso le encantaba. Pasaron toda la mañana teniendo sexo por todo el apartamento hasta quedar dormidos en el sofá de la sala. El se encontraba dormido cuándo ella despertó ella sabía qué era el momento de irse por qué si el despertaba no la dejaría ir ya qué él se lo había dicho de qué la unica forma qué ella saldría de allí seria cuándo el estuviera dormido por eso decidío irse. Al salir del apartamento empezó a buscar en su cartera su celular pero no lo encontró y fué cuándo recordó qué lo había dejado en la mesita de noche del cuarto y empezó a devatir si seguir o buscar su celular, ella sabía qué si subía y él estuviera despierto no la dejaría salir pero necesitaba buscar su celular así qué penso qué todavía tenía que estar dormido y decidió subír. Al llegar abrió la puerta con cuidado al mirar al sofa él todavía estaba dormido y dió un respiro de tranquilidad, así qué fué hasta el cuarto y recogió su celular al salir camino deprisa sin mirar a ningún lado al llegar a la puerta escuchó la voz de Seeley.

-Te ibas a ir sin despedirte.

-Yo...Yo...-dice ella nerviosa mientrás empieza a girar para quédar frente al hombre qué hace unas horas había tenido sexo.

-Solo me hubiera conformado con un adios-dice él mientrá se acerca a ella completamente desnudo.

-Es mejor así...qué no te dieras cuenta de mi partida-dice ella mirando hacia el piso para no sentirse más nerviosa qué lo qué estaba al sentir qué él se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué siento qué quieres escapar de mí?-dice él cuándo la empuja contra la puerta con suavidad y empieza a besar su cuello.

-Me tengo qué ir...era solo una noche yo te lo dije-dice ella con la voz entrecortada.

-No mientas...te quieres quedar...yo se qué te quieres quedar-dice él mientrás empieza a desabotonar la camisa de ella.

-A penas me conoces para saber lo qué quiero hacer-dice ella al mismo tiempo qué él empieza a bajar hasta sus senos y ella suelta un gemido de placer.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero lo único qué se es qué cuándo estas en mis brazos te sientes feliz y no quieres salir de ellos.

- Eso no es verdad.

-Claro qué si.

-No seas tonto no eres con el primer hombre qué tengo sexo.

-Si...eso es cierto...pero soy con el primero qué te sientes mujer y sabes por qué lo se.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-dice ella mientrás él empieza a bajar su falda y dejarla en ropa interior.

-Cada vez qué te toco te hago gemir, cada vez qué te beso cierras tus ojos y te dejas llevar y cada vez qué te hago llegar a un orgasmo lo difrutas por qué son reales no fingidos.

-¿Y comó saber qué no finjos mis orgasmos?

-Por qué al termimar tu orgasmos tiemplas en mis brazos y no dejas qué salga dentro de tí abrazandome con todas tus fuerzas.

-Te crees con mucha suerte...no.

-¡Sí!...soy el hombre más suertudo del planeta por haber encontrado una mujer comó tú.-dice él mientrás le va bajando su ropa interior.

-¿Por qué no te conocí antes?-dice ella cuándo una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

-No llores por favor no me justa ver una mujer llorar-dice él al secar su lágrima con su mano.

-No me hagas caso soy una tonta.

- No eres una tonta...llorar por qué soy él qué te hace feliz...qué más razón para qué te quedes.

-No sé...no sé qué hacer.

-Sí no sabes qué hacer yo te ayudare-dice él cuándo empieza a penetrarla.

-Esto no es justo sabes qué voy a decir qué...sí-dice ella al borde de la desesperanción al sentir Seeley dentro de ella.

-Voy hacer lo qué sea para qué te quedes-dice él al mismo tiempo qué sus penetraciones son más rápidaz.

-Sí...Sí...-dice ella con desesperación.

-¿Qué dices?...no te escucho

-Me quedo contigo...Sí...Sí...Sí...me quedo.

**Continuara **

**El proximó capítulo lo subo el viernes con motivo del DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN espero sus review para seguir mi inspiración.**

**BYE.**


End file.
